


Captain Spitfire

by cablesscutie



Series: Imagine Steve Rogers Prompts [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cablesscutie/pseuds/cablesscutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  imagine gets reverted back to the his pre-serum state by hydra on a mission with the commandos (and the commandos being exasperated by their stubborn leader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Spitfire

“Whaddaya mean, ‘sit this one out’? I’m fine!”

“No!” Bucky told Steve for the thousandth time. “You’re staying here, and that’s that.”

“Make me!”

“I’ll tie you to a goddamn tree if I gotta, Rogers! There’s no way I’m letting you get yourself killed ‘cause you couldn’t swallow your pride and stay put.” The Howling Commandos, seated around the campfire, watched in a mix of horror and fascination as their commanding officers argued. Their captain, now pint-sized and swimming in one of Barnes’s borrowed sweaters, stood up on tiptoe, trying to get in sarge’s face. It was just…bizarre, to see the way he’d been. Of course, they knew the story. Steve Rogers had been just another kid from Brooklyn, 4F stamped all over his file, before Project Rebirth made him into Captain America. They’d just never pictured such a dramatic transformation.

Or such a stubborn one. He and Barnes had been at each other since they’d received the assignment. Peggy had radioed earlier that day with some new intel on a Hydra research lab that might have information about the weapon that had reversed Steve’s serum. The Commandos were to raid it for all the information they could get and bring it back to London for Stark to examine. Get in; get out, and take absolutely no unnecessary risks. They’d figured it was a pretty straightforward directive, until their C.O.s had different ideas of “unnecessary.”

“I still outrank you,” Steve asserted, standing flat again, with his arms crossed smugly over his chest. Dernier glanced over to Jones who returned his look with raised eyebrows. Dugan muttered under his breath,

“That ought to go over well.”

“And Colonel Phillips still outranks you,” Bucky reminded Steve, settling his hands on his hips in that way that Steve always complained looked like his mother. “You want me to get him on the horn, see what he thinks?” The Commandos watched with bated breath to see how Cap would come back from that. Instead, Steve just dropped his arms to his sides again, letting out a frustrated sigh as his thin shoulders sagged. “That’s what I thought,” Bucky said, though it lacked the satisfaction that usually accompanied winning an argument. His expression softened in the face of Steve’s disappointment. He stripped off his blue peacoat and stepped closer to wrap the heated wool around Steve, before nodding at the campfire. “Go warm up and get some dinner, alright pal? We’ll figure this out soon. Just don’t catch your death first, okay?” Steve pulled the jacket tighter and nodded.

“Okay.”


End file.
